Venturian Battle/Harry Potter
'''Venturian Battle/Harry Potter '''is a Venturian Battle adaptation of Harry Potter. Screen It Guide Alcohol/Drugs (Minor) * Robert Jacob makes a joke about Butter Beer, a drink that is drunk by underage individuals, being alcoholic, but this is dismissed as humor. Blood/Gross Stuff (Minor) * A character hovers from a geyser in a toilet. * A couple of characters bleed colorful (never red) blood when upon death. Disrespectful/Bad Attitude (Mild) * Harry can be pressured into being spoiled at some points. Frightening/Tense Scenes (Heavy) * There are scary scenes which recreate scenes from the films this show is based. * An extended fight against a rather fearsome dragon made of flames occurs. * The scariest moment is during the Half Blood Prince episode scene when Dumbledore searches for Horcruxes then these frightening fairies come out. Guns/Weapons (Moderate) * Characters use wands throughout, which fire fantastical blasts of green magic. Some blasts causes characters to turn into frogs, while other magic results in harm, injury, or death. Imitative Behavior (Moderate) * Phrases: "oh sh*t!", "all that sh*t", "gorilla sh*t", "are you sh**ting me?", "vampire bat sh*t means insane". * Harry can be pressured into being spoiled at some points. Jump Scenes (Minor) * When Dumbledore searches for Horcruxes these frightening fairies come out. Music (Scary/Tense) (Heavy) * The soundtrack from the source films is used, which can be rather dire. Music (Inappropriate) (None) Profanity (Moderate) * Around three uses of sh*t per episode, totaling up to seventy two as a whole. Sex/Nudity (Mild) * Harry shares a compassionate kiss with Cho, unlike other episodes the kiss is not done hilariously. * Characters have deep cleavage. * A disciple kisses a lecturer. * A sorcerer covers up after his trousers are electirified away. * There are multiple kisses between people. Smoking (None) Tense Family Scenes (Minor) * Harry Potter does not have a good relationship with his uncle, aunt, and cousin. Topics to Talk About (Moderate) * Families can talk about the violence in the show. Does the combat and destruction in the show have no impact because it is depicted with animation? * Does the fantasy aspects alleviate the dark and horrifying aspects of the story? * Parents can also talk to children about marketing synergy and product placement. Does watching this show make you want to buy Harry Potter merchandise? Violence (Extreme) * While the show's focus is on exploration instead of does on battle, there is still plenty of wand firing magus combat taking place throughout. * Characters use magic wands to fire fantastical blasts at ghostly figures, titanic serpents and arachnids, as well as other archmages. * 'Characters screech in agony when shot, and always bleed colorful (never red) blood when upon death. * Characters engage in oneonone wand duels that are accompanied by multicolored explosions; one duel ends with a character dramatically dissolving into the breeze. * In another scene, a dragon's fireballs turn a character into a skeleton. * Dobby is killed on screen, characters are seen crying as a result, but there is no red blood. * Keep in mind, though, that everyone is portrayed by cartoon characters and that very much everything -- even the deaths of main characters -- get a dose of fantasy added to it here. * The Jacob Knights also use their magic wands to electrocute creatures and malicious mages with colored bursts of enchanted energy. * Multiple characters are killed, some of which involves dissolving dramatically — the only murder type that does not involve a drop of any color blood. Rating PG-13 for some fantasy violence throughout and some language. Category:TV shows Category:TV-14 Category:PG-13 Category:Violent Category:Adult TV Category:Venture Category:Harry Potter Category:Cancelled Category:2017 Category:Venturian Battle Category:November Category:Venturian Battle/Harry Potter Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears